Coating compositions find use in various industries including the coating and/or painting of motor vehicles. Considerable efforts have been expended to develop coating compositions with improved performance (both protective and aesthetic) properties. In the automotive industry, coatings have been applied to various component substrates for both protective and aesthetic purposes. Coatings are used to protect vehicle components against cosmetic damage (e.g., denting, scratching, discoloration, etc.) due to corrosion, abrasion, impacts, chemicals, ultraviolet light, and other environmental exposure. Additionally, color pigmented and high-gloss clear coatings typically further serve as decorative coatings when applied to vehicle body substrates.
To dampen or reduce road and engine noise vibrations, it is known to line floor pans, deck lids, and metal doors of automobiles with precut asphalt- or rubber-based patches to reduce noise from permeating into the passenger compartment of the motor vehicle. Sprayable coatings which are capable of being applied by robotics are desirable to provide labor and cost savings, reduced part inventories and flexibility in design specifications for damping properties.
Generally, any coating that contains a volatile component such as water must undergo a decrease in volume as the volatile component evaporates from the surface of the coating. As the volatile component leaves the coating, contraction forces act to pull the coating inward in all directions. However, without intending to be bound by any theory, it is believed that if the coating has sufficient cohesive strength, the coating will contract in only one dimension, that is, the coating thickness will decrease while the coating resists contraction in any direction parallel to the substrate surface. By contrast, if a coating lacks cohesive strength sufficient to resist contraction parallel to the substrate surface, contraction forces will cause the coating to break up into small flat segments that are separated by continuous linear voids. This surface defect is commonly referred to as “mudcracking”.
The automotive industry would derive a significant economic benefit from a coating composition which can be spray applied to form a coating which dries quickly, is essentially free of mudcracking and which provides sound and vibration dampening.
Additionally, hardware-mounted, plastic-molded appliqués are typically used in the automobile industry to identify the make and model of a particular vehicle, such as the manufacturer insignias conventionally placed on the rear portion of an automobile. However, these appliqués are often exposed to harsh environmental conditions and physical trauma, which often results in the scratching or disfigurement of the appliqué and/or detachment of the appliqué from the vehicle.
Thus, the automotive industry would also derive a significant economic benefit from the use of a coating composition and method of application that affix a more damage-resistant appliqué or other insignia to a vehicle which is more resistant to environmental and physical stressors.
Further, the exterior surfaces of automobiles are generally manufactured to have an allover smooth appearance and feel. However, there are certain areas of an automobile in which a texturized appearance and feel is desired, such as the surface of a step rail for a truck.
Thus, the automotive industry would also derive a significant economic benefit from the use of a coating composition and method of application that provide a texturized appearance and feel to designated areas of a vehicle.